


The Yakuza Enforcer

by Gravatea



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fight Club - Freeform, Fight Clubs, OC, OC Profile, Original Character(s), Yakuza, ranma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: The shameless insert of an OC into the Ranma 1/2 Fiancée Brigade. Have fun. Feel free to use 'em.





	

Name: Inagawa, Seiko (last, first)

Age: 17

Sex: Female(Secretly)

Affiliation: Yakuza

Rank: Kyodai (Big brother)  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Bio: Born into the Yakuza, specifically the Inagawa family, her existence was (mostly) hidden from the family growing up, due to the Yakuza's misogynistic tendencies and to protect her father's rank as the family boss.

She is a born fighter, talented and trained by the best fighters Yakuza money could buy. She possesses a grounded fighting style that focuses on standing one's ground and and striking hard and fast, making sure the enemy doesn't have a chance to fight back. As a result of her training under many masters, she can augment her physical attributes using chi, but has yet to manifest the chi as independent attacks. Loving a challenge, but rarely finding one, she often holds back in order to challenge herself.

When she gets serious however, is a different story. She uses deadly monofilament wires, and if she's not using them for lethal purposes, she tries to use them to restrict her opponent or their movement area, taking advantage by switching to a more agile style, moving around as she whips the wires all over the place.

In order to be taken seriously within the Yakuza, she cropped her hair short and often dressed as a male, carrying herself with false masculinity and hiding her relationship with the family head to protect both him and to get treated more comfortably and seriously as a fellow family member.

An enforcer on the Inagawa's underground fight circuit, she often acts as a ringer, taking on enemies who advance too far in the fight rings in order to protect the family's profits, or, more fitting her role as enforcer, bouncing bad patrons and dealing with debtors.

During Genma and Ranma's ten year training trip Genma acquired a very impressive debt from the Yakuza and before he was able to escape, Seiko's father got ahold of him. He didnt have the money, so in typical fashion, Genma gave his son's hand in marriage.

Seiko's first encounter with Ranma happens as one might expect. After making Akane angry, yet again, Ranma received another oneway trip via Akane Airlines, thankfully crash landing in a fountain the next district over. This of course activates Ranma's cursed form, changing him into a woman. After regaining his bearings, he recognized the area as one he had been in during the early years of the ten-year training trip where his old man took him to an underground fighting arena to scam money off the locals.

Angry and in debt to Nabiki, Ranma felt he could kill two birds with one stone, soothing his ego and getting the money to pay back Nabiki. Finding the underground fighting circuit, he signed up under his own name and proceeds to kick ass, gaining the attention of the local Yakuza. Seiko's father, the local Oyabun, catches wind of this, but not before Seiko is sent in as a ringer. Seiko tries to knock Ranma down and out but fails, taken by surprise.

The Oyabun arrives and demands an audience with Ranma behind closed doors, where he asks if the redheaded girl is really Ranma Saotome and if her father was Genma Saotome. While in his office, the curse's water magnetism activates at that time, with hot tea accidentally falling on Ranma, revealing his true male form. Both the Oyabun and Seiko are shocked and demand an explanation, the Oyabun's eyes glinting as he reassessed the situation. After some deliberation he demands an Honor Match between Seiko and Ranma, one week from now, or else. Over the course of the week, Seiko's father reveals to her the nature of his and Genma's agreement. In response, Seiko angrily redoubles her training efforts.

Once the week is up, Ranma arrives in his male form, his father following after him. During their battle, Seiko reveals in her rage that she would not accept him as her fiance. Ranma puts the pieces together, given his father's previous history of selling his hand in marriage without his consent and is enraged to find himself fiance'd to a man of all things. In his rage, his attacks end up ripping off parts of Seiko's shirt, and her bindings, revealing her true gender. This new information coming to light, Ranma decides to taunt her  
mercilessly, verbally attacking her pride as a Yakuza and as a woman, winding his opponent up for his next attack. Already enraged at the forced engagement, Seiko is further riled up by Ranma's taunts and defeated by the Hiryū Shōten Ha.

During the course of their fight, the underground fighting arena is damaged severely, crumbling and falling apart. Upon his daughter's defeat, the Oyabun uses this against Ranma, demanding recompense in the form of marriage to his daughter. This is where Genma reveals himself, refusing the demand and shouting that Ranma is already engaged to another. In response, the Oyabun threatens to make Genma and Ranma's lives absolutely miserable, going so far as to the threaten the lives of all they hold dear. Of course, in true Genma-fashion, Genma quails at the threat, using his often used "technique", Crouch of the Wild Tiger. But in the course of its use, he manages to finagle the Oyabun into agreeing that Seiko and Ranma shouldn't be married right away and should get to know one another first. The Oyabun agrees, at the cost of letting his daughter live with Ranma at the Tendou Dojo. Seiko Tries to get out of it, but her father tells her that it is time for her to fulfill her family duties and that it is a matter of honor. Frustrated, Seiko begrudgingly agrees.


End file.
